


Dolce Capriccio

by Frozen_Marsdess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Marsdess/pseuds/Frozen_Marsdess
Summary: Eren Jaeger entra a trabajar como asistente de una actriz de películas para adultos y sin poder evitarlo se convierte en objetivo para Levi Ackerman, uno de los mejores actores del medio. Tras acoso y acoso, le pide que cumpla un capricho bastante peculiar. Oneshot. Riren
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Dolce Capriccio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola Gentes! Vengo con este one-shot sin contexto que me propusieron que hiciera para celebrar San Valentín. (Y que lo vengo a publicar hasta ahora) No tiene sentido alguno, al menos no para mí, pero disfruten la lectura.
> 
> Pairing: Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger (Riren)
> 
> Advertencias: BL. Nipple play pero con trama xD. Sexo explícito. Kink de amamantar. 
> 
> También aclaro que la apariencia de Eren es la del manga: alto, de cabello largo con 20 años de edad. La de Levi sigue siendo la misma, ustedes háganse la imagen mental ahí xD Y que NO normalizo el acoso, si alguien se siente incómodo por leer esto, simplemente salgan, no es obligación quedarse
> 
> Dedicado a Charly Land por motivarme a hacer el reto. Y muchas gracias por darme una mano con esto, necesitaba una gran ayuda :3 
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

ONESHOT — DOLCE CAPRICCIO

Son momentos difíciles para Eren; y justo a la mitad de su carrera de veterinaria.

Es hijo único, de madre soltera, porque a su padre se le ocurrió dejarlos y no volvió a aparecer en su vida nada más a través de un cheque con una pensión miserable (porque el Estado lo obligó), que nunca alcanzó para nada. Su madre tuvo que trabajar a haciendo hasta horas extras para cubrir las deudas que cada día la ahogaban más, todo para darle comida y la mejor educación a su hijo (*)

Eren, desde que salió de la secundaria quería ayudarle a su madre, aliviar su carga. Así que se puso a buscar trabajo y con ello llevar otro ingreso a casa. Pero su madre en cuanto se enteró de sus intenciones, se opuso, ya que no quería nada interrumpiera en sus estudios. Irónicamente, en este punto de su vida, tendrá que desobedecer los deseos de su preciada madre y tomar un trabajo.

Dejará la escuela y tomará un año sabático para poder buscar ese empleo.

Abandona la universidad (de momento), y Eren se dedica a conseguir empleo. Los primeros meses son difíciles. Va a tantos lugares que hay días que no siente los pies de tanto ir de arriba abajo. Nadie quiere contratarlo por su falta de experiencia, y los que sí lo aceptan sin ella, terminan siendo lugares en los que lo sobrexplotan y se ve obligado a renunciar.

Hay otras alternativas que se le presentan, en su mayoría como tele operador, pero quedan muy lejos de su vivienda y apenas le daría tiempo para comer e ir al baño. No es que esté siendo exigente en el trabajo que vaya a tomar, considerando su situación, pero tampoco va a sacrificar su salud para ello.

Es cuando está justo al borde del colapso de la desesperación viendo como se le va la vida a su madre en contar los centavos para cada comida, cuando sucede. Llega como caído del cielo, aunque de santo no tiene nada. Sin embargo, es lo mejor que ha caído en sus manos: Buen horario, buen sueldo y algo cerca de su casa.

Eren será el nuevo asistente de una actriz del cine para adultos.

Una muy reconocida: Mikasa Ackerman (**)

Aunque al principio no sabía de qué se trataba de eso.

Y es que había encontrado el anuncio en la sección de clasificados del periódico de un día de la semana anterior, y en su apuro no leyó bien el tipo de trabajo que ofrecían. Fácilmente pudo haber elegido ser vendedor de droga sin darse cuenta. Pero bueno, había encontrado trabajo, aun cuando no pudiera andarlo presumiendo por allí con todo orgullo y frente en alto. Por lo que después de leer el correo con los todos los beneficios que conllevaba aceptarlo, ni modo, se dijo, es cuestión de ver qué tal va.

El día que le tocó presentarse no puede evitar sentirse nervioso: primero por ser su primer día y segundo por el tipo de lugar al que se tuvo que presentar.

Al llegar lo recibe una chica, que lo guía en las instalaciones del estudio donde se supone que está la actriz para la que trabajará. Todo normal. Después, en el cuarto que la joven le indica estará su nueva jefa, le recibe un hombre joven y rubio que se presenta como el agente de la chica. Se llama Armin Arlert y le da la bienvenida. Le dice sus funciones que llevará, lo que tiene que hacer y lo que no. Afortunadamente los viajes (y una parte que le preocupa) serán a costo del estudio por lo que no tendrá que preocuparse por ellos. Solamente le piden que tenga los documentos necesarios.

—Te agradará Mikasa. —dice el agente. —Es una buena chica. —y como si le leyera el pensamiento, agrega: —No te preocupes, no es de esas actrices con actitudes de diva.

En ese momento, aparece la chica. Bonita, de cabello negro corto y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Un poco más baja que él y con rostro amable. Al ver a Eren simplemente sonríe y se presenta: —Mikasa Ackerman. Bienvenido. Será un gusto tenerte aquí. —ambos estrechan las manos.

Los primeros días son un poco atropellados porque no puede evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso cada vez que ve a alguien desnudo pasarle por el frente o cuando tiene que estar en una escena. No es porque sea alguien sin experiencia, de hecho durante sus años como estudiante tuvo varias relaciones que terminaron mal, pero no ha sido fácil ver a tantas personas desnudas haciendo esta clase de cosas. Armin le dice se irá acostumbrando a este ambiente, y que pronto esto le resultará como cualquier otro trabajo común y corriente. Además le afirma, que cuando lo haga, no querrá irse de ahí.

Los días pasan y en efecto, Eren termina acostumbrándose a toda la situación. Ya no se pone rojo cada vez que ve a Mikasa desnuda en su camerino, tanto así que llega el momento en que no hay diferencia en su trato de a cuando está vestida a que cuando no.

Con el pasar de las semanas, Mikasa, Armin y él se hacen muy buenos amigos.

Del mismo modo, todos en el estudio lo ven como uno más de ellos. Lo tratan bien y le incluyen en las cenas que acostumbran hacer. Cualquiera pensaría que estar en un estudio como ese, la gente sería rara y abusiva, pero no. Hay incluso una vez, que le ofrecen hacer una escena, si es que estaba interesado en esa vida. “Eres apuesto, con unos exóticos ojos que serían un éxito”, le dicen. Pero Eren, sabe que eso no es lo que quiere, y rechaza la propuesta. Los chicos lo comprenden y no vuelven a insistir, pero agregan que siempre tendrá las “puertas abiertas”. Eren les regala una sonrisa y le expresa su agradecimiento por su proposición.

Por supuesto, no todo en la vida puede ser bonito. Y sobre todo por una persona. Una con la que ha tenido roces unas que otras veces.

Es un actor que llega unas dos veces a la semana y cuando lo hace levanta suspiros de las chicas y chicos puesto que es actor de películas gay. Es muy atractivo y hace buena toma. Solo que a diferencia de Mikasa, este tipo tiene actitud petulante y altanera; o al menos con él es así.

A veces, Eren piensa que quizás se deba a cómo sucedieron las cosas desde su primer encuentro.

Aquella vez, cuando se conocieron, Eren iba entrando con vasos de café que había comprado para Armin y Mikasa. El otro hombre venía en sentido contrario, saliendo de su camerino y mirando su celular. Eren intentó esquivarlo, haciéndose a un lado, pero aquel cretino se movió sin ver al frente y ambos chocaron haciendo que Eren tirara el café y se manchara. El tipo solamente hizo una mueca de desdén y le llamó “torpe idiota”, por un accidente que él mismo había provocado. A Eren le hirvió la sangre, pero lo ignoró. De todas formas no iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo por café y menos con alguien como aquel tipo. No. Simplemente recogió los vasos para no dejar la basura y sin dirigirle la palabra, se regresó a la cafetería por más café, haciendo caso omiso a la indignación sin sentido del otro, al verse hecho a un lado.

El tipo, cuyo nombre era Levi Ackerman (por alguna retorcida cosa del destino compartía el mismo apellido que Mikasa, pero no siendo no son parientes), se quedó ahí parado como la gran cosa en la espera de una disculpa que no llegó. Y allí empezó su discordia para con él. Enfurecido porque él no ser ignorado.

Menudo imbécil, había pensado Eren.

Eren le había contado lo sucedido a Armin, y el agente le había dicho que se mantuviera alejado de aquel sujeto, porque le podría traer problemas. Obviamente Eren le había hecho caso y mantuvo su distancia. Realmente no quería tener un conflicto que lo llevara a perder este trabajo.

Inocentemente Eren tenía el pensamiento de que, el asunto moriría con él tiempo, pero eso desafortunadamente eso no ocurrió.

La segunda vez que chocó con Levi fue cuando Eren estaba ordenando el guardarropas de Mikasa en su camerino. Levi entró sin tocar y empezó a darle órdenes para que le trajera muchas cosas sin razón aparente. Eren, obviamente lo ignoró de nuevo, sin responderle ni hacerle caso ni nada. Simplemente hizo como si no existiera y siguió con su trabajo haciendo que el otro se enfureciera aún más.

Levi empezó a insultarlo diciéndole que era un bueno para nada y un montón de improperios más, hasta que se acabó ahogando en su propio veneno. Eren se le quedó viendo al final, se hizo un semi moño, porque, que calor hacía en esa época y salió de allí sin dedicarle una mirada al hombre, y sin saber lo que había causado con ese último gesto, que si bien cotidiano, había generado un impacto en el gruñón hombrecito.

Pero es que si Eren hubiera sabido de la visión simplemente fue hermosa que le había regalado, seguro no se la creería ni en un millón de año. Y es que su cabello castaño suelto le daba un aire de sensualidad, sus brazos morenos brillantes por el sudor levantándose, hacían que su camiseta se apegara más a su cuerpo, y con ello que se le marcaran los pezones. Pequeñas fresas en punta, que hicieron que a Levi se le rompiera la cordura, y le salivera la boca con la sola idea de prendarse a esos dos deliciosos botones, que le llamaban como los pechos de una madre a la boca de su hijo.

Levi tenía un fetiche con pezones masculinos marcados, y este chico, sencillamente era como la fantasía hecha carne de Levi.

Y así contrariado por sus sentires, escapó de allí para evitar caer en una tentación que muy probablemente lo dejaría en ridículo. 

Desde entonces la dinámica cambió entre ellos, y aunque por un lado, Eren pensará que Levi solo estaba tratando de fastidiarlo, la verdad era muy lejana, pues lo que Levi quería era llamar su atención.

Levi todos los día le envía fotos y mensajes muy sugerentes a Eren, quien no sabía cómo demonios aquel idiota había conseguido su número; y diariamente borraba todos los mensajes, volviéndose cada vez más receloso con el otro hombre. 

Lo peor de todo esto es que Eren no podía ni quejarse ante recursos humanos porque el Levi era una de las estrellas del lugar, y era obvio que primero que prescindieran de él que del actor. Así que lo más que pudo hacer fue seguir alejándose de él y bloqueándolo de todos lados. Pero el hombre es insistente y Eren sabe que en cualquier momento él no soportara esa presión y estallará.

Un día, mientras esperaba a que Mikasa terminara una escena para ayudarle a prepararse, Levi se acercó por detrás, tocándole el trasero mientras él tomaba un jugo de mora. Sucedió tan rápido que, Eren asustado por el tacto imprevisto dio un mal paso hacia atrás, empujando al causante de su susto y manchándole en el proceso con su juguito de mora en la camiseta blanca. Todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio mientras se compadecían de Eren por dentro.

Eren intentó disculparse, a pesar de como que en la primera no había sido su culpa, pero esta vez, en vez de recibir indignación y enfado, recibió un golpe directo a su nariz hizo que cayera al suelo. Y es que Levi, aparte de ser un bastardo, acosador y altanero, era un supremo quisquilloso con su apariencia, luciendo siempre una imagen perfecta y ay del pobre que le hiciera perder dicha imagen. Cuando eso sucedida, Lucifer le hacía los mandado a Levi. El hombre se volvía más demonio que el demonio.

Esta no fue la excepción, e iba a darle más golpes al pobre chico que ya sangraba de la nariz, pero dos actores lo detuvieron sosteniéndole de los brazos mientras que un técnico ayudaba a Eren a ponerse de pie.

—¡SUELTENME! ¡DEBO MATARLO! —gritaba como histérico mientras los otros dos lo contenían.

—¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada! —decían uno de los actores.

—¡Suficiente! —una voz grave se escuchó al fondo y el alboroto se detuvo como si de una escena al que le ponen pause se tratará. Y allí estaba, Erwin Smith, dueño del estudio, con el rostro sereno y sus ojos agudos. (****)

—¡Erwin despídelo! ¡Mira cómo me dejó! —le gritó Levi al rubio, mientras Eren, medio encogido se le quedaba viendo muy seriamente.

—No puedo hacer eso, Levi. Este chico no está contratado por nosotros, sino que por Mikasa. Con ella es con quien tienes que tratar. —le respondió Erwin, haciendo enfadar aún más a Levi. La mirada de ambos se encuentra en una batalla, una en la que ninguno cede terreno—. Además, fue un accidente. Todos lo vimos. Que tú no puedas ver más allá de tu estúpida nariz, no es nuestro problema. Y para terminar, todos somos testigos aquí de lo mucho que acosas a este chico por lo que no tengo más de otra que sancionarte quitándote un día de sueldo.

—¡Tsk! —fue lo único que respondió y saltándose de los otros dos actores, les dirige una mirada acida a todos los presentes, incluido a Eren, del que por fin cae en cuenta del daño que le hizo al ver toda esa sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras varias personas intentan auxiliarle sin éxito. Aún asi no da su brazo a torcer y dando un resoplido se marcha.

Tras su espalda, escucha como se llevan a Eren a la enfermería para tratarlo. Mikasa, luego de enterarse, maldice a Levi, le da el resto del día y la semana para descansar.

* * *

Un par de días después, descansando en su cama ya más tranquilo y sin mucho estrés, Eren sigue procesando todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora en su nuevo trabajo. Uno del que ha tenido que esconderle a su madre, lo que realmente hace. Omitiendo las partes importantes, pues a ella le ha dicho que es asistente de una actriz, pero no que es una actriz de películas para adultos. Y su madre, confiando plenamente en él, jamás lo ha presionado para que le cuente más de lo que hace o no hace en su empleo. Contenta de que con el dinero que ha estado ganado, no solo se han aliviado los gastos, sino que también ha logrado comenzar un ahorro para continuar sus estudios. Además el conocimiento (que él le ha hecho saber), de que todos sus compañeros han sido buenos y amables con él, la tiene muy contenta. Lejos está la pobre de saber del acoso que también recibe.

Retorciéndose en las sábanas, Eren piensa que la actitud de Levi, si se le ve bien, es la de alguien que está tratando de coquetear, pero que lo ha hecho de manera tan ruda e invasiva que, las oportunidades se han vuelto minúsculas. No puede negar que el tío tiene lo suyo, y que si tantas ganas tenía de salir con él simplemente le hubiera preguntado, ahorrándose todo las molestias que le había dado, y el espectáculo de los días anteriores. Joder, Eren le hubiera dicho que sí, pero no, al señor se le ocurrió ser un hijo de puta, y las cosas acabaron de la peor manera.

Dios, y no había sido fácil evadir a su madre sobre el porqué de su golpe en la nariz. Había tenido que decirle que había sido por un asalto frustrado en la que él se defendió y que por eso habían decidido enviarle a casa un par de días en lo que se recupera.

Solo espera que ese tipo no lo siga a molestándolo más y las cosas se tranquilicen.

Hoy, como su madre está en el trabajo, tiene toda la casa para él solo. Por lo que decide que ira por alguna comida de la calle, comerá y se pondrá a ver alguna película. En eso está, cuando el timbre suena y tras gritar desde la sala la fina expresión “¿QUIÉN ES?”y sin recibir respuesta, camina malhumorado a la puerta para ver a través de la mirilla de la puerta, y para su sorpresa, no es otro más que Levi ‘su demonio personal’ Ackerman.

¡Carajo! Era en serio 

Pero que más podía esperarse, si el tipo había conseguido su número, que conseguiría su dirección no era problema.

Eren se golpeó la frente contra la puerta. Joder. Joder. Joder.

¿Por qué a él le pasaban cosas así?

Eren discute consigo mismo la idea de no abrir la puerta, pero luego recuerda que este tipo es de aquellos insistentes que no se irán a menos que se les ceda un poquito para saciar sus inmensos egos. Así que tomando una gran inhalación y de mala gana abre la puerta, topándose con la sorpresita de que, Levi, con sus prendas de marca, está allí con una pequeña caja de una pastelería en sus manos.

—¿Sí? —pregunta escuetamente.

—Primero que todo, buenas tardes. —responde medio ceñudo Levi.

—¿Qué quiere? —dice Eren sin cambiar el tono.

—Vine a coger contigo. —le responde y Eren, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello, le tira la puerta en la cara. Dándose cuenta de la bestialidad que ha cometido, Levi suspira y desde el otro lado de la puerta se disculpa. —Ya, perdón. Solo fue una bromita. Créeme, solo vine a pedirte disculpas por el golpe. —Dice con voz alta para que le logre escuchar, y ve como Eren medio abre la puerta, asoma su bonita cabeza, con celular en mano, la luz de la camera encendida, en una señal de que está grabando.—Baja eso, mocoso. Sólo quiero hablar.

—No —se niega Eren —Me servirá para chantaje si se te ocurre algo raro. Así que le pido que me diga lo que me tenga que decir y luego se largue.

Levi le da una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Y según tú, eso te servirá?

—Usted me rompió la nariz. Y una disculpa no será suficiente. Así que prosiga.

—Como sea. Vine a pedirte disculpas por el golpe. Me pasé, lo sé. Así que espero que las acepte. —suelta mientras levanta la caja de pastel.

Eren, un poco renuente tomó la caja y asintió antes de responder.

—Bien. Acepto sus disculpas. Pero con una condición. Aléjese de mí.

—No me pidas eso—dice, y su rostro se contorsiona en una extraña mueca. Mezcla de súplica y anhelo. Levi no quería exponerse así, pero al parecer tendrá que hacerlo— Me es imposible alejarme. —ahí está, ya lo dijo. Ve como Eren parpadea con esos exóticos ojos suyos y luego suelta un largo suspiro.

—¿Realmente es en serio?

Levi asiente, Eren vuelve a suspirar y ahora si abre la puerta.

—Dios, si tanto quería estar conmigo simplemente me hubiera preguntado. No era necesario todo el acoso.

—Pensé que eras hetero.

—Mi orientación sexual no le incumbe en primer lugar. En segundo, las cosas se piden preguntando, no presionando. Ya depende de mí si acepto o no.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

—Aún no he dicho nada. Mire, me es incómodo hablar de esto aquí así que pase. —dice mientras se hace un lado dejando pasar a Levi. Luego cierra la puerta detrás y lo dirige hacia la sala y pasa de largo llevando el paste en la cocina. Mientras tanto Levi mira las fotografías del lugar: Todas de Eren cuando era niño. No puede evitar sonreír ante lo tierno que era, sus mejillas rosadas y regordetas y esos grandes ojos verdes que embellecen su rostro. Luego ve fotografías que adivina, son de su madre. Ahora entiende de dónde sacó Eren su belleza.

Eren vuelve de la cocina y encuentra a Levi husmeando en las fotos. Carraspea su garganta para llamar la atención y cuando la obtiene se le queda mirando fijamente para continuar con la conversación.

—Aceptas sí o no.

—No. No le tengo confianza a un tipo que se la ha pasado acosándome por todos lados y que de la nada me golpee en la cara. —le dice mirando fijamente mientras el otro siente la culpa corroerle de nuevo y aún más al verle el moretón que le quedó.

—Fue un accidente, de acuerdo. Fueron mis impulsos los que se movieron por sí solos.

—Qué buena excusa. —responde Eren con tono sarcástico. —Ya hablando en serio. La gente normal no anda por ahí repartiendo golpes sólo por una mancha en la ropa.

—Lo siento. Me equivoqué. Sólo no me pidas que me aleje. O por lo menos dame una noche y me alejaré de ti.

—¿Sólo una noche?

—Sí, sólo una. Necesito saciar este deseo que tengo y que es difícil de controlar cuando te veo.

Eren se le queda mirando por unos segundos buscando la broma entre sus palabras pero no la encuentra. Habla en serio.

—Deme unos minutos. Necesito pensarlo. —y sin esperar respuesta, se retira hacia la cocina a pensar en la propuesta.

Una noche con Levi. De por sí la idea no estaba tan mal considerando que si el tipo le hubiera preguntado desde el principio sin necesidad de todo este problema, hubiera dicho que sí. Ahora lo duda puesto que no sabe si hay una broma detrás de todo esto. Si pasa la noche con él y luego se aleje es una idea bastante tentadora. Finalmente toma una decisión. Sale de la cocina hacia la sala donde Levi espera sentado mirando su celular.

—Está bien. Acepto. Pero será con mis condiciones. —dice sin dejar hablar a Levi. —La primera, será en un hotel y yo lo escogeré. La segunda: será en el día y la hora que yo escoja. La tercera, solamente será eso y cada quien por su camino. La cuarta, si extiendes un rumor de esto o incluso me llego a enterar que estuviste tomando videos o fotos, te aseguro que haré tu vida miserable. No estoy seguro de cómo pero lo haré.

—Está bien. Tranquilo. —dice Levi extrañado. —No soy esa clase de tipo. Tampoco hago esa bajeza.

—Considerando que me has mandado fotos desagradables, lo dudo.

—Ahh sí, eso. Perdón. Quería llamar tu atención pero no sabía de qué forma. —Eren solamente niega con la cabeza. —De acuerdo, sólo que me avises con anticipación el día para anotarlo en mi agenda. Y yo también quiero ponerte mi condición. Quiero que me dejes lamer tus pezones.

—¿Perdón? —exclama Eren muy extrañado.

—Sí. Quiero que me dejes hacerlo. —dice con seriedad.

—… Está bien… —responde Eren extrañado. Bueno, al menos no es una cosa rara.

Habiendo aclarado todo, Levi se despide dejando a Eren con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho.

* * *

El día finalmente llega. Eren escogió un fin de semana en la que ambos están libres y escogió un hotel muy bueno para el rato. Como quería ser discreto, le dijo a Levi que él entraría primero y que cuando él llegara, que dijera que iría a x habitación, que ahí lo estarían esperando.

Así que ambos están en el cuarto de hotel sentados sin dar ningún paso.

—Me extraña que un actor porno no empiece. —dice Eren sarcásticamente.

—Una cosa es actuar y otra es la realidad. Contrario a la creencia de todo el mundo, no soy de esas personas que se acuestan con cualquiera si no es por trabajo.

—Para alguien que le encanta levantar suspiros cuando camina, lo dudo mucho.

—Esa es la imagen que tienen de mi. Claro que aumenta mi ego, pero como repito. No me rebajo ante cualquiera. Tú eres esa excepción. —dice mientras le mira coquetamente.

—Halagarme no te servirá de nada. Ya empecemos con esto de una buena vez. —Dice mientras se levanta y empieza a quitarse la ropa bajo la atenta mirada de Levi, quien en cuanto ve que esos botones son expuestos se le hace agua la boca y aún más cuando se suelta el cabello cayendole por los hombros.

Finalmente queda desnudo ante Levi, quien al quedarse embobado había olvidado de donde estaba y se apresuró a quedar igual. Luego se acerca a Eren y lo primero que hace es tocar su pecho y sus pezones para apretarlos suavemente entre sus dedos. El cuerpo de Eren tiembla ante la sensación y por mucho que le cueste aceptarlo, le empieza a gustar.

Levi aprieta los pezones de Eren, los jala hacia afuera y aprieta los pectorales que tiene. Luego acerca sus labios a uno de ellos y empieza a succionarlos suavemente mientras juega con el otro con su mano. Camina empujando a Eren hasta que llega en la cama y suavemente se recuestan. Levi encima de él sin dejar de succionar ese botón.

Levi mueve su lengua alrededor del pezón mientras que la otra mano aprieta todo el pecho. Eren empieza a respirar un poco rápido ante la sensación y siente un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Levi se mueve al otro pezón y empieza a succionarlo, primero suavemente pero subiendo de intensidad. Eren se toca el libre y lo nota muy sensible y hasta un poco hichado por la estimulación.

—Oye… ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso? —pregunta Eren entre suspiros. Levi solamente levanta la cabeza.

—Hasta que me canse. Cosa que no sucederá. Me encantan. Son tan adorables. —Responde Levi mientras rápido vuelve a hacerlo.

Se rinde y lo mejor que puede hacer es relajarse y disfrutar de la sensación que le provoca las caricias.

Pasan un largo rato así. Levi jugando con sus pezones y Eren suspirando suavemente. Luego Levi se levanta y empieza a besarle el cuello y después sus labios. Se besan por largo rato hasta que nuuevamente Levi baja a sus pezones para jugar con ellos de nuevo. Una de sus manos baja hasta el erecto miembro de Eren y empieza a acariciarlo para ponerlo más duro. Eren, ante las sensaciones, separa las piernas para darle más espacio y hacer que las caricias se expandan por todo su cuerpo.

De algún modo, se invierten lugares, Levi queda debajo y Eren arriba. Levi deja los pezones en paz y Eren aprovecha para bajar al miembro de Levi y empezar a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo. No sabe en qué momento se le ocurre hacerlo, su mente simplemente se deja llevar por las caricias en su pecho provocadas por la succión. Su lengua hace que el miembro de Levi se humedezca y deje salir un poco de líquido transparente y haciendo que el otro se retuerza debajo. Levi toma la cabeza de Eren y enreda sus dedos en su cabello. Empieza a empujar su cabeza logrando que su miembro logre entrar por completo en la garganta de Eren, quien siente que el aire se le va poco a poco hasta que la presión en su cabeza disminuye.

Levi hace que Eren se recueste en su cama y se pone de rodillas enfrente de él mientras le abre sus piernas en su totalidad. Luego humedece sus dedos en abundante lubricante para dirigirlos a la entrada de Eren y acariciarla. Los suspiros y gemidos se hacen cada vez más sonoros en la habitación. Suspira cuando siente que un dedo entra y aún más cuando lo mueve por dentro. Suelta un gemido y cierra los ojos apretando sus labios cuando entra el segundo y se abre como tijeras en su interior. Para cuando entra el tercero empieza a mover sus caderas pidiendo por más. Levi, al ver que está listo y al no poder resistir verlo retorcer sus caderas, retira los dedos de su entrada y posiciona su miembro para introducirlo lentamente cuidando de no lastimarlo. De igual forma, Eren sisea cada vez por la intrusión, no es nada comparable sus dedos con su miembro. Levi se queda quieto por un rato esperando que Eren se acostumbre a él y un leve movimiento en las caderas del otro le sirve de indicación para empezar a moverse. Primero lo hace lentamente poco a poco aumentando el ritmo hasta que hace que Eren abra la boca y ya no se contenga en sus gemidos, que al oído de Levi, le parecen de lo más adorable (a pesar de haber escuchado muchos). Eren, con la mente en blanco, mueve sus caderas de forma serpenteante buscando más contacto y abre los ojos cuando siente que golpean su próstata haciendo que vea luces. Levi se mueve con más rudeza al verlo disfrutar y simplemente se deja ir acabando dentro de Eren. El castaño, ante los golpes en ese lugar, termina manchando su abdomen de semen llegando hasta sus pezones.

La visión que le presenta a Levi es abrumadora, tanto que no bastará con sólo una noche para poder quedar satisfecho de él. Sale del interior de Eren y luego de limpiarlo, se recuesta en su pecho volviendo a lamer sus pezones para luego quedarse dormido. Eren, quien siente su cuerpo temblar ante lo sucedido, no piensa nada más y también se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente se despiertan muy abrazados y Eren, tras recordar lo de la noche anterior, se separa de él con un sonrojo en su rostro. Levi, al sentir el empujón, se despierta buscando con el brazo a Eren para atraerlo nuevamente y volver a quedar dormido. Pero Eren se separa y se mete al baño para limpiarse. Cuando sale de él, ve a Levi sentado mirándolo fijamente.

—Por tu cara te gustó. —dice Levi. Eren no le responde pero tiene razón y no quiere aceptarlo. —Sabes, yo no tengo ningún problema con repetir.

—No volverá a pasar. Dijimos que esta sería la primera y última vez. —dice Eren sin mirarlo mientras empiece a vestirse.

—Como quieras. —responde Levi sin darle importancia, pero por dentro estaba un poco decepcionado. Pensaba que a Eren le gustaría como para poder tener otro encuentro.

Se empieza a vestir sin mirarlo y cuando está listo, sale del hotel sin despedirse. Eren se sienta en la cama esperando unos minutos y sale cerrando la habitación detrás.

Los días pasan con normalidad. Levi cumple su promesa de no volver a molestarlo y pretende como si no existiera. Eren por su parte, hace lo mismo pero no puede evitar darle unas miradas discretas de vez en cuando, miradas que Levi siente.

Tres semanas luego del encuentro, Levi está descansando en su camerino cuando en su celular le cae un mensaje de Eren que dice: “Creo que tienes razón. No estaría mal repetirlo.”

Del otro lado, Eren, con el rostro sonrojado mira impacientemente su celular esperando su respuesta, y cuando llega no puede evitar sonreír nervioso. El mensaje dice: “De acuerdo. Esos dulces botones tuyos no tendrán descanso”.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Ok gentes eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado este intento absurdo de Lemon. Lamento que tenga poco diálogo. Me costó mucho hacerlo L miles gracias a **Charly Land** por ayudarme, sin ella no sería posible. Y muchas gracias de antemano por sus lecturas. Si gustan pueden decirme qué les pareció o también darme críticas, son bien recibidas.

**Aclaraciones:**

(*)Esto es parte de lo que me pasó hace 3 o 4 años.

(**)Perdóname MiKantona por lo que te hice jajajajajaja xD

(***)No estoy romantizando el acoso, simplemente es intento de comedia. Si a alguien le ofende esto, mis disculpas, pero no es la intención el romantizar el acoso.

(****)Erwin sí o sí tiene que ser el dueño de algún lugar xD


End file.
